Never Be You!
by CelticLady
Summary: Your life can change with every second. Jaimie Evans never met her cousin Harry, or her mother's twin sister Petunia. She knew of the wizarding world through her unofficial foster father, and all she knew of her birth father was that he was a DeathEater.
1. Prologue: Irrevocable Sin

...Never Be You!!!  
  
Prologue: Irrevocable Sin  
  
CelticLady-I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
July 28th, 1980, Voldemort's Headquarters, Dungeon   
  
"Very soon, Daisy. Very soon we will see if I was right." Severus Snape stroked Daisy Evans' round stomach, she spat at him, straining at her chains.  
  
"Neither me or my daughter will ever be yours, Snape!"  
  
He laughed wickedly, "OUR daughter, Daisy-dove." He said sweetly, "Or don't you remember?"  
  
She snarled, "Yes. I remember how you needed you use a spell just to get me to look at you, you disgusting slimy dirtbag!"  
  
He flinched, "If you weren't pregnant, I'd make you regret that remark!" he snapped.  
  
"How could you make me suffer any worse punishment than being your little toy?" She retorted.  
  
He grinned evilly, "Oh, just you wait, Pet, I'll show you!"  
  
Number four, Privet Drive   
  
Vernon Dursley closed the door as quietly as he could, trying hard not to wake his wife.  
  
"Vernon?"  
  
He flinched, knowing what she was going to ask.  
  
"Any word on Daisy, Vernon? Any at all? Please say they've found her?"  
  
He sighed, hating himself for what he was about to say. It was risky, but Petunia loved her twin enough that it might be worth a try.  
  
"Petunia, the constables can't find anything. There was no sign of a struggle. No clues! I hate to say it, but we may have to take that other sister of yours up on that offer she made."  
  
"What?!?" She hugged their infant son closer, as if to shield him from the very thought of such an action.  
  
"Pettie, she's been missing over nine and a half months! Maybe it's time to ask those magic freaks for help?"  
  
"Daisy isn't involved with THAT sort!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes, Pettie, but you remember how tolerant she was at Lily's wedding? She even got into a conversation with those two friends that POTTER had. That Sirius Black fellow was practically flirting with her!"  
  
She sighed, defeated. "Y...you may be right, Vernon. We have to get her back. Get the phone. Oh, but take Diddums to his crib first." She hid her face in her hands and cried when her husband was out of hearing range.  
  
Potter House   
  
Ring! Ring! Remus ran and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Potter residence, Remus Lupin speaking: Can I help you?"  
  
"I need to speak to that... BROTHER-IN-LAW" (she spat the words out as if they were poison) "Of mine."  
  
He nodded. "Petunia." He suppressed a cringe, "Any word about Daisy?"  
  
"Why the hell do you think I'm calling? Just get him on the damn phone!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." He said meekly, "Prongs!!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah, Moony?" He called back,  
  
"It's Petunia! She wants to speak to you!"  
  
"Oh!" He hurried to the phone. "Petunia? Any word about Daisy?"  
  
"No. I'm willing to answer any questions your fre.. I mean, your wizard investigators may have."  
  
"Alright. I'll be over with a team in about a half hour."  
  
"Please keep the strange things to a minimum around my Dudley, ok?"  
  
"Alright." He hung up the phone.  
  
"What's the news?" A heavily pregnant Lily Potter leaned against the doorway. He swallowed his scolds on her being out of bed, and worried comments on the dark circles under her eyes. Lily loved Daisy, and vice versa—Petunia was just the evil twin. His Tiger-Lily barely slept these last few weeks, and it bothered him enough to make an offer to the Dursleys, for her sake. Across the room, Sirius, Remus, and Peter waited as well.  
  
"No sign, no clues. She's still under the status of 'presumed dead'. That's where we come in, gentlemen. Lily's cow...erm...I mean, lovely sister, agreed to our little offer. We'll have our best looking for Daisy."  
  
"Do you mean...?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yep. Mad-eye Moody."  
  
"D' you suppose he'll do it?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"This thing reeks of Death Eaters." Lily remarked.  
  
"Yeah," Agreed Remus, "Especially the way the door was blown clear off the hinges."  
  
Lily laid her head on her husband's chest. "I just wish we could know that she's ok."  
  
"I know, honey, I know." He stroked her back, praying to god that she wouldn't have to lost her sister, too. Heart attacks and a stroke had taken Mr. And Mrs. Evans a few months back. He gently touched the place where he could feel his unborn son's heartbeat, 'I won't let anyone get you, Harry. I swear...' he thought.  
  
August 4th. Voldemort's Headquarters.   
  
"Prongs, are you sure this is a good idea?" Remus whispered.  
  
"What else can we do? We've got the cloak, and the best shielding spells we can get. And our wands, of course!" Replied James.  
  
"Good thing we paid attention in DADA, eh, Moony?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"This place is totally deserted! Where is everyone?" James said.  
  
"Are you complainin' Prongsie?" chided Remus.  
  
They moved silently through the deserted corridors, until they reached the dungeons. They passed silently, invisibly, through the long rows of cells. James heard a woman sobbing and began running.  
  
"Oh, bugger! She's having a baby!" Cried Sirius.  
  
Daisy looked up at them, bruised and dirty face streaked with tears and sweat. "J..James? Remus?...Siri...?" She managed.  
  
Soon, Saint Mungo's Maternity Ward   
  
James looked at his pale, comatose sister-in-law. "Guys, I have to get Lily....and Petunia... Can you..." He was unable to finish.  
  
"Of course." Remus said softly, "We'll watch over her."  
  
Later   
  
When they were all finally allowed to see her, she was awake, smiling weakly at Remus, who held her hand as delicately as if it were a precious treasure. Sirius slept in a chair nearby.  
  
"Hi, Pettie, Lily. Sorry I worried you like that." She murmured.  
  
Both women rushed to hug their sister.  
  
Soon, an orderly brought in her baby. Daisy smiled, no love lost for the unplanned child.  
  
"Guys, Petunia—Meet Jaimie Rea Sara Evans. Look, Pettie! She's got Mama's green eyes!"  
  
James's eyes watered, "Jaime?"  
  
Remus wiped away a tear, "Rea?"  
  
Sirius snored and fell off his chair, causing Peter to snort with laughter. Everyone else joined in.  
  
"Ss..so.. Whose idea was that little rescue mission?" Lily managed to ask.  
  
"Mine!" James said proudly. "Wormtail was the diversion."  
  
Peter shrugged, "Hey! I never was as good with a wand as they were! I had to do something."  
  
Lily nodded, then, seriously, she asked. "So, Daisy... Who... who did this to you?"  
  
She shivered. "...Snape... He... Pointed his wand at me...and.." She broke off.  
  
"What did he say?" James's voice trembled with rage.  
  
She bit her lip, "I...I think it was... 'Imperio'..."  
  
"Dammit! I'm gonna kill him!" James yelled.  
  
Remus looked like he felt the same way, but he didn't want to worry Daisy. He squeezed her hand. "I won't ever let him go near you again." He said, in a dangerous whisper.  
  
Petunia was livid, "Are you saying some FREAK put a spell on her and RAPED her?!?"  
  
"'Fraid so, Pettie." Lily said, sadly.  
  
Meanwhile, all of this yelling had woken Sirius up. "Mmmmm....? Wuzzat?"  
  
"Snape did it." James muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!? That bastard! That BASTARD!!!" Sirius snarled.  
  
One week Later   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Yes, Remus." Replied Daisy, "It's the only way I can be sure she'll be safe. Did you know he planned to give her that dreadful tattoo the minute she was born?" She looked out at the water. "You...could come with me, Remus... What do you think?"  
  
He sighed, "I wish I could, Daisy, but the Order needs me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Trust me to fall for a dedicated soldier..." She brushed away tears. "So this is goodbye."  
  
He tilted her chin up to look her in the eye, "No, it's just goodnight. I'll visit."  
  
"I told Lily to tell you where I am. She's my Secret Keeper." She whispered.  
  
His eyes widened, "You trust me with that? You don't think I'm a spy?" He didn't ask about the charm—he'd already known someone would help her with that.  
  
She smiled through the misty haze in her eyes, "I trust you with my life, Remus... No, more than my life: I trust you with my daughter."  
  
No words could describe how he felt just then, so, he just tilted her chin a little more, and kissed her.  
  
The ship's horn sounded a moment later, and even then it was a bit before either of them could speak. She looked back, shifting the baby in her arms. "I... I should go... The ship is leaving..." She turned around, walked up the gangplank a moment before it was taken away. The ship cast off.  
  
"I love you Daisy! I love you!" He shouted, but it was lost in the sound of crashing waves.  
  
"I love you, Remus." She whispered to his nearly invisible figure on the pier. She fought back more tears as she was escorted to her room.  
  
Number Four, Privet Drive   
  
"Dammit, Lily! She's my sister, too! Tell me where she is!" Petunia demanded.  
  
"I can't, Pettie! It'd only put you and your family in danger!" Lily said again.  
  
"I'll never forgive either of you! You heartless Freaks! Get out of my house!!!"  
  
June 18, 1996. Number Four Privet Drive.   
  
Ring! Ring! Vernon picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this the Dursley residence?"  
  
"Erm... Yes. Who's calling?"  
  
"I'm Mr. Brian Fielding with Mauna Loa law firms. Who am I speaking to?  
  
"Vernon Dursley."  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Dursley, but your sister-in-law is dead."  
  
"W...What...?"  
  
"You're sister in law is dead, and you are registered and signed as her daughter's legal guardians."  
  
"I know. Tell her to take the plane to Sussex."  
  
Petunia had come into the room, "Vernon? What is it?"  
  
"Daisy... She's dead..."  
  
"Oh, god! Can I talk to Jaimie?"  
  
"You can get on. The man's name is Mr. Fielding."  
  
"Hello?" She said, "I'm the girl's aunt. Mr. Fielding, may I speak to my niece?"  
  
"I'm afraid she's in shock. She found he mother dead in the living room. Came back from a slumber party to find her lying in the middle of the floor. She ran to a neighbor's house and they made the call. Ms. Evans was announced dead immediately. I'm truly sorry, Ma'am. Do you accept guardianship?"  
  
"Of course. When should we expect her?"  
  
"Is tomorrow good for you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll fax you a copy of the will."  
  
"Thank you... Goodbye..."  
  
She put the phone back on the receiver, then Vernon helped her to the couch.  
  
Dudley entered the room. "Mum! Why are you crying?"  
  
"Oh, Diddums! It's terrible! Your Auntie Daisy is dead!"  
  
"What?!? Well what about Jaimie?" He asked.  
  
"Your cousin's going to become sort of like your sister now." She answered.  
  
"What? Where's she coming from, anyway?" He sounded suspicious,  
  
"Hawaii."  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"She'll be staying in the room between yours and Harry's. So I need you to be mommy's good boy and make sure Harry doesn't scare her with his freakishness. Can you do that, Diddums?"  
  
"I s'pose so." He puffed out his chest proudly. "She pretty?"  
  
"I think so. Will you show her around?"  
  
"'Course. I'll even warn her about the freak."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Harry heard every word of this from the hallway upstairs. 'Great.' He thought. 'Another one. Just what I need.' He sighed, going to his room to write a letter to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron  
  
Apparently, Aunt Petunia had a sister. A twin sister. And apparently,  
said sister had a daughter. And now that she's dead, that daughter  
will be staying here. Another one! Can you believe it? Some girl named  
'Jaimie Rea'! Lucky they never found out about... Well, about what  
happened at the end of last year. I couldn't bear hearing them tear  
Sirius down.  
Write back.  
Harry  
  
Dear Hermione.  
  
Apparently, Aunt Petunia had a sister. A twin sister. And apparently,  
said sister had a daughter. Some girl named 'Jaimie Rea' And now that  
she's dead, that daughter will be staying here. Probably muggle, since  
Aunt Petunia likes her so much. Call me.  
  
Later  
Harry  
  
He tied the letters to Hedwig's legs and watched her disappear into the bright noon sky.  
  
I'm gonna leave the prologue there, 'k? Review and maybe I'll update fast. 


	2. Meeting Her

...Never Be You!

Chapter One

Like the Fifties

CelticLady- I DON'T OWN JACK DIDDLY!

* * *

oooooooooooooooo June 18, 1996. Granger House

The snowy owl landed gracefully on the windowsill. Hermione gently removed the letter addressed to her from her leg.

"_Dear Hermione._

_Apparently, Aunt Petunia had a sister. A twin sister. And apparently, said sister had a daughter. Some girl named 'Jaimie Rea' And now that she's dead, that daughter will be staying here. Probably muggle, since Aunt Petunia likes her so much, and probably very anti-magic. Call me._

_Later _

_Harry"_

She read. "Jaimie Rea Evans? Could it be?" She wondered. Ever prepared, she whipped out her trusty laptop and looked up names. She printed out the articles she found, tied them to Hedwig's leg along with her letter, and nodded to herself at her confirmed suspicions.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo That Night, Number Four, Privet Drive

Harry carefully untied the heavy looking letters from Hedwig's leg, deciding to read Ron's first.

_Dear Harry_

_Bloody Hell! Don't you know anything, Harry? Your aunt was tortured and raped by Death Eaters! It was in all the papers. Your cousin was almost as famous as you are. She can't be all that bad! 'Sides, at least you know you have one family member who wouldn't toss you to You-Know-Who, right? Besides, it's not like things could get any worse over there, could they? Anyway, my dad gave me some newspaper clips about the whole thing. Did you know she's named after your dad? Well, at least summer isn't too long, right? And you'll be coming to the burrow soon, won't you?_

_Write Back,_

_Ron_

_P.S. If she's cute, throw your best mate a bone... Please...?_

Harry rolled his eyes, "Man! Is Ron ever getting desperate!" However, he did take a look at the clippings.

_Muggle Woman Captured By Death Eaters!_

_Muggle woman Daisy Evans, an attractive twenty-five year old with green eyes and curly dark blonde hair, has been missing for over nine months now. Her family is frantic, including younger sister Lily Potter, and her husband, Auror James Potter. Family friend Sirius Black is quoted to say "We've got Aurors on it". But will it be enough? All clues, including spell residue on doors and windows, point to a kidnapping by Death Eaters. No further information is available at this time, but this reporter vows to keep readers informed._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Evans Girl Found!_

_Last night, at Nine Thirty p.m. , Daisy Evans was brought into the maternity ward of St. Mungo's Hospital. She was rescued by her brother-in-law James Potter, and friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Potter, a high ranking Auror, was unwilling to disclose the identity of Evans's kidnapper, though he does admit that it was a Death Eater plot. Evans delivered of a healthy baby girl that she names Jaimie Rea Sara Evans, after her rescuers. Miss. Evans states that she is willing to answer any questions that the ministry might have and is looking forward to taking her daughter home._

_Rita Skeeter_

"Bugger! She IS named after my dad!" He picked up Hermione's letter, The articles she had sent along were less informative, being from muggle databases, but there were a few about his cousin winning art competitions. The most recent picture was of a pretty teenage girl with glossy black hair pulled back into a loose bun with a paintbrush tucked into it. She had high cheekbones and a slightly aquiline nose. But what stood out the most were her eyes. They were as bright a green as his own, and filled with mischief. She had wore a charming, tilted grin, and had her arm around the shoulder of a tall Hawaiian boy with spiky brown hair and a shirt that said 'So I'm a Bando,— So what?'. Her painting was of a young woman sitting on a moonlit beach with a wolf.

"Coincidence." He muttered, "It has to be." He tossed the picture aside, picking up Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry._

_Harry James Potter you should be ashamed of yourself! You, of all people, should know not to judge people you don't know! The girl just lost her mother! Another thing you should understand! Be nice. Honestly! Sometimes you're worse than Ron, who, by the way, will probably ask you to fix him up. Say no. Trust me. At this age, he'll only have one thing on his mind. Anyway, I won't be home tomorrow; my parents are taking me to the museum of dentistry... Don't ask... _

_Hermione_

"Trust her to rub it in. Damn! I need someone to be mad at... So that.." 'so that I don't have to think about Sirius.' He didn't say it, but he couldn't help but also think 'So I can stop blaming myself.'

00000000000000000Next Day, Sussex Airport

She adjusted her backpack anxiously as she stepped out of the plane, hugging her sketchbook close to her chest.

"So this is England..." She said nervously, to the person in front of her.

"Yep." The young man responded, "College life is great an' all, but I've missed home."

She nodded, sadly. "I can never go back home." She whispered, more to herself than to anyone else.

Out in the crowd, she recognized her Aunt Petunia, who looked no different than in the old picture she had. Vernon actually looked bigger. The boy, she guessed, must be Dudley. She tried not to cringe when he waved at her. 'I have a terrible feeling about that boy.' She thought. 'But I'm probably just imagining it. It's so kind of them to take me in!'

As soon as she had gotten down the stairs from the plane, her aunt was hugging her. Tired, and emotionally spent, she just laid her head on the bony chest, arms limp at her sides.

oooooooooooooooooooo Soon, Number Four, Privet Drive.

She smiled, looking at the house—it looked like one of the settings from an old fifties TV show , classic, suburban, everything she had never known. Sure, she had been happy in her old life, and she adored her friends and the gorgeous Hawaiian scenery, but none of it provided much stability, and that was something she desperately needed right now. It was like looking into a whole other world: One where the father wore a suit—heck, the very presence of a father was new to her!—and the mother was a housewife, and the son had a slicked-over hairstyle. Heck, it was like freakin' Leave It To Beaver! She followed Dudley and Uncle Vernon up to her room, noticing along the way that one of the doors was closed.

"Is that one yours, Dudley?" She asked.

He sort of flinched, "N..no..."

"What's the matter?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"The POTTER boy sleeps there." Uncle Vernon answered.

"Auntie Lily and Uncle James's son?"

"...Yeah... He's a freak." Dudley said.

"Such a thing to say of your cousin!" She scolded.

"No.. He's... one of **_them_**..."

"What? Is he gay?"

"Heaven forbid!" They both said.

"Well what's so wrong with him?" She asked, curious.

"He's a... **_wizard_**..." Uncle Vernon whispered.

'Cool!' She thought. 'Mama never mentioned that!'

"I see." She said, using her most neutral voice.

"So you agree, then?" Uncle Vernon asked,

She changed the subject, "Thank you for showing my room, and, well, everything. Mind if I just go to bed? Jet lag, I'm afraid. Ten hours behind, remember?"

"Of course." Uncle Vernon replied, "Well, pleasant dreams."

She kissed them both on the cheek, then went into her room.

"She seems like a good girl, Petunia." Said Vernon that night, at dinner. "Understood right away that boy was trouble."

Petunia smiled happily, "Of course! She is dear Daisy's daughter! What school should we send her to, do you suppose?"

"I'd say Madame Pershing's School For Well-Bred Young Women. She'd certainly fit in there! After all, she's one of _US_." Vernon replied, "And it is, after all, sister school to Smeltings; they do all their co-ed dances together. I'm sure Dudley could introduce her to those young men respectable enough to associate with."

Petunia wiped away a tear, "My old alma mater! I always had hoped we'd have a daughter to send there! It's too bad we can't..." She trailed off.

Vernon took her hand, "Try not to think of it, Pettie. After all, young Jaimie can be like our daughter, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, and we are lucky: We've got our good little Diddy."

Dudley gave a rather disgustingly smug grin.

Harry looked back and forth at his aunt and uncle; he had never seen them like this. They almost seemed...well, human! He couldn't suppress the disappointment he had felt when they said what Jaimie had already decided about him. 'Great! So she IS just like them.'

ooooooooooooooooooo Two days later

"Morning, Jaimie. Sleep well?" Dudley chirped.

"Yes, but I was sleeping much longer than I intended." She replied, embarrassed.

He grinned, "Nice slippers."

They were fuzzy blue puppies. She blushed, "Lani gave them to me, before I left. She said it was cold here." She laughed, "Well, it's not the arctic, but to a hot-blooded beach-dweller like myself, it might as well be!"

"I heard you're an artist." He stated,

"Oh, I dabble." She replied.

"What's it like in Hawaii?" He asked.

Aunt Petunia smiled, imagining, for a moment, that they were both hers, and glad that they were getting along.

"How do you like your eggs, Jaimie, dear?"

"Scrambled, please, Auntie Petunia." She said, then turned back to Dudley. "Well, it's different all over! Tropical. We had a banana tree. Oh, and school was on the mainland, so old Mr. Pei'lu took us in on a boat every morning! I had a cat.. She... died, too."

"Oh." He said.

She blinked, changing the subject, "You could swim even in the winter, and there was a jungle near our town. Nina had a pet monkey!"

"What was his name?"

"Miko."

Harry hadn't come out of his room all day. He didn't come to dinner that night, either. Jaimie tried not to worry about this, but it hurt a little, to think that he had already dismissed her as another distasteful relation.

00000000000000000000 Ten PM, Harry's Room.

Harry sighed, looking out the window. 'Could things get any worse?' he wondered.

Knock! Knock!

"I did all my chores, Uncle Vernon!" He yelled.

"Not Uncle Vernon...Um... Can I come in?" Said a voice.

Hesitantly, he opened the door. It was HER. She held a plate of food.

"You...uh.. didn't come down for dinner... I thought you might be hungry." She said nervously.

"Thanks... erm... You can come in. Contrary to popular belief," He said bitterly, "I don't bite."

She smiled sadly. "That wasn't it at all. I guess I can understand why you wouldn't want to come down." She handed him the plate after he sat down on the bed.

He seemed to think for a minute, "You don't have to just stand there, you know. Sit."

"Arf. Arf." She muttered sarcastically as she sat down.

He snorted, "So you're a comedienne. Damn, and here I was all prepared to hate you!"

"Gee, should I be offended, Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Pleeaassse don't call me that!" He groaned.

"Well, I don't know your name." She informed him.

"It's... erm...Harry..."

"And I'm – "

"Jaimie." He interrupted, "I know."

"Oh." She blushed.

He sighed, poking at his food, "I guess I haven't been very fair to you..."

"So you don't like me... at least you're honest. I'll go." She said, walking toward the door.

"Please... Don't go! It would be nice to have at least one person here who doesn't hate me. Besides, things have been...worse... since..." He bit his lip.

"Since what, Harry?" She asked, intrigued, as she sat back down next to him.

He looked away, "Since Sirius died..."

"He's... Dead? But... I thought he got out? What happened?" She said, eyes wide.

He stared at her, "You WANTED him to get away? Even after what they say he did?"

Her eyes were hard, "He didn't do it. I don't believe for a second that he did! Mama didn't, either. Not after the way he rescued us! No one who could rush into danger with no thought for himself would betray the trust of a friend! Now, Rat boy on the other hand... How is it possible to leave only a finger if a person explodes? There would be some ashes, at least! I should know."

"Do I want to know why?" He asked.

I did a science report on spontaneous human combustion; the principles are similar. Besides, He was never scared of Voldemort."

"Whoa whoa whoa..Wait... You know about Voldemort?" He was confused.

"I guess you never heard of my disgraceful beginnings..."

"The death eater thing?"

"Yeah... probably in the papers, I bet... And Mama dated a wizard for awhile." She said, "I miss him... Last time I saw him was a week after my eleventh birthday... When Voldemort started causing trouble at some magic school... He said it was too risky, that we'd see him again when the danger had passed..." She sighed.

"What was his name?" Harry asked,

"Remus. He was the closest thing I had to a Daddy... He was a friend of your dad's... I wonder how he is?"

Harry gave her a sly smile, "Why don't you write him?"

"I don't know where he is..." She said sadly, "And now that Voldemort's back..."

"How'd you know that?" surprised, again, which was beginning to annoy him..

"Lani—she's my best friend—well, her sister's a witch." She replied. "She went to Avlonea Academy in the Bermuda Triangle."

"Really? I wonder why you aren't."

"I almost was. I even got a letter... Some place called Hogwarts. But my mom sent it back and wouldn't let me go. Something about not trusting one of the teachers... She and Remus argued about it a little, but I kept wishing it would go away, so they wouldn't argue, and Mama wouldn't worry. One day, it did. They never brought it up again."

"It's still there." He said, "We learned about it in school; you just locked it up. Natural warding, I think it was called. Hermione knows more about it than I do. But it's dangerous, it could kill you." He thought a minute, "We'll talk about that later... Anyway, my owl can carry a letter to Lupin for you."

"Thanks! So.. are we friends?" She asked.

"Better: Cousins." He hugged her.

"I guess we've got a lot to catch up on. Har." She said, then grinned, "Huggles!" She yelled, hugging him.

* * *

Too fluffy? Oh well! 


End file.
